


Little Shop of Chill

by fuckin_trash (jellybop)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Little Shop of Horrors - Menken/Ashman
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Little Shop of Horrors, Character list in the first note, Crossover, Emetophobia, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, aka - local boy lets his plant vore his enemies, im tagging it just in case sooo, kind of???, this gets dark just watch out, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybop/pseuds/fuckin_trash
Summary: Meet Michael Mell, that one orphan who really can't catch a break. But maybe this strange new plant of his could change things for him.~Aka - The Be More Chill/Little Shop of Horrors Crossover that literally no one asked for but I am providing bc I can





	1. When Your Life's A Mess, Ya Live (Downtown)

**Author's Note:**

> CAST LIST:
> 
> Seymour - Michael  
> Audrey - Jeremy  
> Orin - Squip  
> Audrey 2 - Audrey 2  
> Chiffon - Brooke  
> Crystal - Chloe  
> Ronnette - Jenna  
> Mr. Mushnik - Mr. Reyes  
> Christine, Jake, and Rich are just,,,,, there ha ha oops they’re Michael and Jeremy’s pally-o’s
> 
> ALSO
> 
> I DO NOT KNOW HOW I'M GOING TO END THIS YET, BECAUSE THERE ARE TWO SEPARATE ENDINGS. FOR MOST OF THIS FIC I WILL BE FOLLOWING THE SCRIPT OF THE _MUSICAL_ LSOH, SO PLEASE BE WARY AS IT IS FILLED WITH A LOT OF SENSITIVE SUBJECTS
> 
> ok so little bit of back story, I'm student director/stage manager for my school's drama department and we did Little Shop of Horrors last year as our musical. We all got to keep our scripts and I found mine after some digging and thought, why the hell not so boom Be More Chill/LSOH crossover
> 
> You're welcome
> 
> I do!!! Plan on finishing this!!! As I have a script and a little bit of structure to fall back on for inspiration, so expect this fic to remain undeleted and to be completed!!!!!!!
> 
> ENJOY !!!!!

Life sometimes really fucking sucks. Sometimes it just throws a bunch of bullshit at you for no reason, because sometimes your boss-slash-sort-of-dad-but-you’re-not-really-sure hates you because you keep breaking pots and sometimes your best-friend-slash-crush-slash-coworker is dating this dentist guy with some really weird name, something like Squid or some shit, who you really don’t trust but really honestly have no reason to, but you just don’t like him, but then you feel terrible because you hate your best friend’s boyfriend for practically no reason and you just-

Freak out for no particular reason. Michael frowns deeply to himself, shakes his head to clear his head from his thoughts and tries focusing on the task at hand: Not Tripping While Carrying A Case Of Flower Pots So That Your Boss-Slash-Sort-Of-Dad-But-You’re-Not-Really-Sure Doesn’t Yell At You.

Mission: Failed.

Mr. Reyes is on him in seconds, scowling angrily down at Michael, “Again?”

He tries to stutter out an apology, face burning with embarrassment as he picks up broken pots and tries not to cut himself, but he finds that he doesn’t have to speak because-

“Come on, Mr. Reyes, don’t be too harsh on him.” God bless Jeremiah Heere, Michael’s savior. He might just cry. Jeremy grins at him, but it doesn’t exactly reach his eyes, which are red for some reason. Was he getting high without Michael? Probably not, so Michael kind of pushes it to the back of his mind and goes back to picking up the broken pots. 

Jeremy tries to kneel down to help, but Mr. Reyes catches his arm gently, “Can I speak to you outside, son?”

Michael looks up to see Jeremy’s face go red and he nods silently, letting himself be led out of the front of the store. Idly, Michael wonders what that whole thing is about, because Mr. Reyes rarely acts like that, but he shrugs it off again and finishes picking up the pots and tosses them.

The shop honestly is just really sad looking, Michael thinks as he stands and looks around, waiting for Mr. Reyes and Jeremy to come back in. The flowers on display are close to dead, wilting in their display vases and just in the main room alone, Michael counts a total of ten cobwebs that no one has bothered to clean up.

They never have any customers, so why bother, right?

Jeremy rushes back in, looking distinctly not red, and Michael is about to greet him again but he immediately dashes into the back room without saying anything. Mr. Reyes follows more slowly, but stops at the register, already back to his crabby self when he glares at Michael, “What are you doing just standing there?! The floors need to be swept, so hop to it.”

Michael sighs and grabs the broom. Life does really suck sometimes. Why?

* * *

Six o’clock comes and goes far too quickly for Mr. Reyes liking, but that may also just be because there were no customers, as usual. He’s even crabbier than before as he moves around, getting ready to close up. 

Jeremy and Michael watch him from across the room, not wanting to get in the way of his angry storming, when he just stops altogether and turns to them, “You know what? Don’t bother coming in tomorrow. I’m closing this customer forsaken shop for good.”

“Wai-”

“You can’t-”

“I can and I will, thank you very much you two. Now, like I said, do not come in tomorrow.”

“Mr. Reyes, wait, please,” Jeremy says pleadingly. He moves forward just a little bit, “What if, just maybe, what we need, is like, um, some promotional material? Like- For publicity, you know?”

“What could you possibly mean by that, Jeremy?”

Jeremy looks back at Michael and doesn’t say anything, because he doesn’t actually have to. Michael nods, and leaves for the back room, and then to his room beyond that, beelines to the one shelf he has, and to the plant sitting on it.

The plant shifts slightly as Michael approaches and grabs it gently, whispers, “Looks like it’s your time to shine, Audrey 2.”


	2. One Strange And Interesting Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random total eclipses and weird buzzing noises
> 
> the perfect formula for a normal day, amiright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee T two chapters in one day
> 
> i may crank out one more chapter tonight because i have my script open right next to me sooooo yeah!!
> 
> enjoy!!!

“What in the world,” Mr. Reyes starts, gaping at the plant in Michael’s grasp, “is _that_?”

“Um, well, I haven’t really been able to identify it? It’s not in any of the books so I just kind of, named it myself. I call it an Audrey 2?” Michael laughs nervously, because really he likes to call it something entirely different, but Audrey 2 is its official name.

“Why Audrey 2?” Jeremy asks, looking, and sounding, genuinely interested. He’s only ever heard of the plant, because Michael didn’t want him to see it because it was very sickly when he first got it, so he looks at it with bright, wide eyes.

“I named it after an old friend of mine! She’s a real sweetheart.” Michael grins.

Jeremy nods and turns back to Mr. Reyes, “So, like, um, if we maybe put Audrey 2 in the uh, window? People may think, ‘wow, what is this weird plant right here?’ And want to come inside? That way, we can try and sell some flowers while they gawk at Audrey 2, and we can get more customers?”

Mr. Reyes appraises the plant for a moment, looking it over with a critical eye and then shrugs defeatedly, “Why the hell not, it’s worth a shot. Go ahead, Michael.”

Michael’s grin grows and he gently sets the Audrey 2 in the window, positioning the pot so that the light hits its leaves just right, and then steps back, turning towards Jeremy.

The doorbell rings not even five minutes later, while they’re all huddling by the register and talking idly. A man sticks his head in the door, looking around sheepishly, “I’m deeply sorry, I see that your sign says ‘closed’, but I was looking in your window and I couldn’t help but notice that weird plant sitting there. What is it?”

“It’s an Audrey 2!” Jeremy replies, excitedly, just as Michael was about to open his mouth to answer.

“Where did you get it?”

“It’s a… long story.”

“I’ve got some time!”

* * *

Really, Michael wasn’t expecting to get any new plants that day, because he doesn’t really have the kind of money to do that kind of thing all the time, but as he walked through the wholesale flower district, he couldn’t exactly help but look intently at every plant he passed.

He may have a teensy tiny problem with getting overly excited about plants sometimes.

Michael stopped at his favorite flower place, a shop that’s run by this old Chinese man who usually gets him really exotic plants for really cheap, but he didn’t have anything new that day, leaving Michael to deflate slightly, but he smiled at the man anyways and was about to go on his way when the sky went completely dark. He looked up for a moment to figure out what was going on before quickly looking back down, because holy _shit_ a total eclipse! 

He was kind of disappointed that he didn’t have any eclipse glasses on him, but then there was this weird buzzing sound in his ear, but then it filled entire head, and then, as soon and suddenly as it had began, the eclipse was over and so was the buzzing.

Looking around, Michael tried to find where that sound had come from when a new plant caught his eye.

The Chinese man insisted that it wasn’t one of his when Michael asked about it, which was weird because it was stuck in with his zinnias, but he ends up giving it to him for free.

* * *

“...So, yeah! Audrey 2 is kind of special.”

The man nods, grinning, “I can see that!” He hums for a moment, “Well, I must be going, but before I do, can I possibly get fifty dollars worth of roses?”

Mr. Reyes jumps up with a gasp that sounds suspiciously like an excited repetition of what the man just said, and turns to Jeremy, who needs no instructions and hurries off to wrap the flowers and give them to the man, “Thank you so much!”

“No, no, thank you! For the flowers and a fine tale.” The man walks out, stopping by the windowsill one last time, “That really is an interesting plant.”

“Forget what I said about not coming in tomorrow, be here bright and early in the morning, because I have a feeling things are going to turn around for us here. Alright? I want you two to have a good night's sleep tonight.”

Mr. Reyes practically bolts out the door without waiting for a response, leaving Jeremy and Michael just standing in the middle of the shop. Jeremy laughs a little, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him that excited before.”

“I know, right?” Michael says, leaning against the counter, “Do you need a ride home? I can give you a lift.”

The mirth on Jeremy’s face drains out almost immediately, but he smiles, that same smile that doesn’t really reach his eyes and make them twinkle brightly, “Thanks for the offer, Mikey, but I have a date tonight. I’m meeting up with Squip.”

Oh. Just hearing the guy’s name makes Michael want to scream angrily, but he suppresses the urge and nods, smiling back, “Okay then. Stay safe, alright? I don’t know why Mr. Reyes decided to start a flower shop on the bad side of town, but he did and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Jeremy doesn’t reply right away, instead turning to pull on his blue cardigan, “I’ll be fine, Mikey, thank you for worrying.”

“You’re my best bro.” And the cause of all of my pining. “Of course I worry.”

“I promise to be safe, okay?” Jeremy says as he opens the door to the shop, “See you tomorrow, Michael.”

“See you.”

And then the door clicks shut and Michael is left with a silence that is almost suffocating. He pushes through it, turns to look at the Audrey 2, who is sitting in the sill calmly, but turned to him in the weird way that makes Michael think that it actually has it’s own conscious. But that would be _ridiculous_ , right?

That’s impossible, Michael knows that, but sometimes he can’t help but wonder what it would be like if it did have a conscious. What would happen? 

Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know that drill, hmu with comments if you would like, they keep me alive ;v;


	3. Grow For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael,,, honey,,,,,
> 
> no,,,,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes, sorry for the short chapter, but i do have chapter 4 almost ready to be posted, so look for that!!
> 
> and then i'll get started on chapter 5, hopefully i can have that one posted today as well, but i'm not sure, i'm going to try my hardest though

Michael sighs, pulling a stool up near the windowsill. He sits down, propping his elbow up on his knee and resting his head in his hand, “I mean this in the nicest way possible, Audrey 2, trust me, but you’re so small. And, not to mention, you were really sickly until just yesterday. So, what’s up?”

The plant tilts its head, which honestly makes Michael think that it can listen to and understand what he’s saying. He’s certain that the Audrey 2 isn’t an ordinary plant, because if it was, he would have been able to identify it already. 

Michael is honestly pretty much willing to consider any possibility at this point, and if that means the plant can understand what he’s saying, then so be it.

“I’m serious here, how can I help you grow? I’ve tried everything! Potash, plant food, supplements, grow-lights, what do you _need?_ ” Michael gets up, feeling incredibly frustrated. He has an incredible green thumb, so why isn’t this plant growing like it should. How should this plant grow, anyways? He doesn’t know! “If I didn’t know any better, I’d try blood or some shit.”

Michael groans under his breath, moving towards the vase of roses that they keep by the register in the hopes that it would make it look nicer. Instead, they’re wilted. Like everything else in the shop. He gently touches one of the leaves, and then slides down to the stem carefully, trying hard to not-

_Prick his finger, ow, fuck._

“Damn it!” Why did he think that was a good _idea_ , “What the hell. Clumsy old me, I guess.”

He hears a soft trill sound from behind him and he turns to see the Audrey 2 sitting up straighter, looking (looking?) at Michael’s bleeding finger with interest, “Oh no. I was joking, Audrey 2, that was _sarcasm_.”

The Audrey 2 trills again, sounding slightly impatient and Michael could almost _swear_ that he saw one of its leaves beckoning him closer, a slight curl of that Michael just can’t resist and he steps forward, closer to the plant and sticks out his bleeding finger, lets a few drops fall into its open mouth, “Please don’t tell me this is going to be a regular thing.” 

He pulls his hand back a little and the Audrey 2 makes an offended noise, because how _dare_ Michael deprave it of his very life force, the _audacity_. Michael tenses up, looks out the window and then shuts the blinds. He doesn’t know why he does that exactly, but he just feels. Weird. Having them open when something so odd as him feeding his blood to a plant is going on. He doesn’t exactly want anyone to see that.

“I really hope this doesn’t become a regular thing, Audrey 2,” He says, worry filling his voice as he holds his bleeding finger back over the plant, “But if this… one time helps you grow, I guess it’s alright.”

He just hopes this actually works and Audrey 2 actually grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i actually have three different ways i could end this fic 
> 
> 1\. theres the original musical ending, which would be the not happy ending
> 
> 2\. the musical movie ending, which would be one of the happy endings
> 
> 3\. su R pRi s E plO t Twi S t that i really cant get too into detail about but i can promise that it would be happy 
> 
> the problem is... i don't know which way to go with this at the end. up until that point i have a plan and a structure, but i need some help
> 
> what do you think i should do with the ending? should i do like, all three and do kind of a 'choose your ending' thing? let me know in the comments 
> 
> if you want to i mean, you dont _have_ to of course.
> 
> also,,, if you want,,,, some constructive criticism would be good
> 
> thanks for reading!! and watch out for chapter 4, which will be posted shortly!!


	4. Somewhere That's Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes here have this jeremy pov chapter that im really proud of 
> 
> chapter 5 should be out soon i promise
> 
> also!!! brooke!! hope i got her characterization down alright?? let me know???

“Hey, Jerry! Are the lights on upstairs?” 

Jeremy jumps slightly, sits up a little straighter in the bench, “Brooke! Sorry, you scared me.”

“Don’t apologize, Jeremy! Who were you thinking about?”

“Where are Chloe and Jenna?”

Brooke titters quietly behind her hand and sits down next to Jeremy on the bench, leaning against him slightly in a way that would be weird but it’s kind of just a Brooke thing, so Jeremy doesn’t question it, “Uh-uh, I asked first!” She pauses and looks into the distance for a moment, probably listening to the police siren that wails quietly from a few blocks over, “Well, I _suppose_ I could answer. They’re off doing who knows what, they’ll pop by sooner or later. Now, who were you thinking about?”

“Who said I was thinking about anyone?!” Jeremy cries, “Maybe I was thinking of something else! Or maybe, just maybe, I was just staring off into space and I wasn’t actually thinking about anything!”

Brooke holds up her hands in defense, then pulls her phone out of her pocket, typing away at the screen. Jeremy tries to look at it from the corner of his eye but Brooke’s hair is in the way, “So, when was this guy supposed to pick you up again?”

“Um.. Just like, fifteen minutes…” Jeremy trails off under Brooke’s unbelieving stare and wilts, sighing, “Okay, so, an hour ago, but! Before you say anything, it’s fine! He probably just got held up with a patient or something.”

“This guy gets held up with a patient even though his office closes at four and it is now nearing six in the evening?” Brooke asks incredulously, “I don’t know why you defend him, Jerry, he’s a dick. Also! To add on, why are you dating him again?”

“I’m not defending him, Brooke! It’s the truth!” Jeremy says, then adds, “Probably. But it’s not like I can _leave_ him, you know? He’d get… Mad.”

“And he doesn’t already?” Brooke asks, not unkindly, “Look, Jeremy, you know that none of us like him. I think you should dump this asshole and get yourself someone who you actually deserve.”

“There’s no one else though!”

Brooke raises an eyebrow and hands Jeremy her phone, “Are you really sure about that?”

**J. Rolan: has sent a video attachment**

Jeremy clicks on the video and watches. It’s not the best quality, but it’s obviously a video of the flower shop, and more importantly Michael as he goes around, cleaning up and talking to the plants. He can’t hear anything, because Jenna is outside the shop, but it’s obvious that he’s having an animated one-sided conversation. He almost snorts at the sight, because that is such a Michael thing for him to do, the _dork._ e stops himself and hands Brooke’s phone back to her, “What do you mean by that?”

Brooke sits up, fixing Jeremy with an oddly serious stare, “What do you think I mean by that?” She smiles brightly and stands, waving to him as she starts to walk off, “Stay safe, okay? Be careful.”

She doesn’t look back until the very last moment, “And think about what I said.”

With that, she leaves him with the sound of her heels clicking on the ground and his thoughts.

* * *

Jeremy’s thoughts, as it turns out, pretty much are just daydreams about the future. A great future, with a house he owns, with a beautiful garden, and a patio and a grill and warm summer days spent outside and the freezing winter spent inside, sipping homemade hot chocolate and cuddled up to someone special.

He’s thought about this a lot, but he’s never really had a face to that ‘someone special.’

Until now, apparently, because now he sees Michael mowing the grass from the window of the make believe house and he sees him look up and grin brightly, which makes Jeremy’s heart melt just a little, but then he realizes that he’s thinking about his best friend in this way and he really shouldn’t be doing that, oh _no_.

He tries to shake himself from the fantasy, but he can’t get free as he watches Michael walk into the house, Michael walk up to _him_ and wrap his arms around him, press a soft kiss to the top of his head. Jeremy curses at himself for being the shorter one, even if it is just a few inches.

Oh no, Jeremy thinks as he finally fades away from his thoughts and floats back into reality. 

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no
> 
> also: another new character next chapter, any guesses as to who?
> 
> let me know if i fucked up brooke's characterization at all or,,,,, constructive criticism,,,,, is nice too,,,,


	5. I Am Your Dentist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boi here he comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes hello three chapters in one day, possibly four maybe?? i might try to get another one out because i!!!! am!!!!! pumped!!!!!! im gonna have to update the tags soon ahhhh,,,,,
> 
>  
> 
> anyways hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Turns out, because of the Audrey 2, the shop ends up making so much money over the next couple of days that Mr. Reyes is actually able to close down for a little while in order to make some renovations. 

Which is wonderful! Michael is really glad that he’s able to help out in such a significant way! But it also turns out that the whole Audrey-2-Drinking-His-Blood thing wasn’t just a one time thing and now his hands are so covered in bandages that it’s making it harder to help with any of the renovations. He also has to keep on lying to Jeremy whenever he asks about what happened, which he doesn’t like.

The Audrey 2 has grown quite a bit as well, which is… good. Great! Because now it’s bringing in even more customers, and now he’s starting to get called in for interviews about it and all the publicity is making Mr. Reyes extremely happy.

Michael’s still just a little weirded out by the whole Audrey-2-Drinking-His-Blood thing, maybe.

“Mell! Please tell me you finished that order for Ms. Canigula and sent it out,” Mr. Reyes says, looking incredibly tense.

“Ms… Canigula?”

Jeremy watches nervously from behind Mr. Reyes, “Ms. Canigula, Michael, Christine’s mom?”

“Oh.” He forgot, “I, uh, forgot. About it. Sorry.” In his defense, a lot of weird shit has gone down recently? So. Yeah.

“You… forgot, you say?” Mr. Reyes states more than asks, his voice icy and calm. It’s terrifying, “Well then, Michael, how about I jog you memory, does that sound like a plan.”

“Uh-”

“The Canigula family is one of our most valuable customers. They have bought more flowers here than any other customer we have had. And if you mess up this order, they will not be happy! And them not being happy means that they will never order from us again, which would be disastrous for your job. If that happens. You won’t let it though, will you?”

“I- no, sir,” Michael squeaks and Mr. Reyes storms out of the store.

“Yikes,” Jeremy says, “He is way too harsh on you, Mikey.”

“Tell me about it.” Michael grumbles, turning to start the Canigula’s arrangement, “But I owe him a lot, Jere. He helped me out. Gave me a place to stay and food to eat. Hell, he even gave me a job that he’s let me keep even after I’ve broken who knows how many pots over the years. I owe him everything.”

“Well, I’m just saying, maybe you should, like, raise your expectations a bit. We’re really starting to get successful now, I mean. You deserve a lot more.”

“Sure.”

“I’m being completely serious, Michael, you deserve the best.”

Michael sets the finished arrangement down on the counter and smiles over at Jeremy, “Thanks dude, I appreciate it. Are we still on for a movie night tonight?”

Jeremy deflates just a little, but the frown is there for just the quickest of seconds before he’s smiling again, but it’s awkward and nervous, “Um, about that. I’m really sorry, but, my boyfriend kind of… sprung a surprise date on me. Can we do movie night tomorrow instead?”

He looks at Michael with pleading eyes, and he can’t say _no_ , “No, yeah, that’s totally fine, go have fun.” His voice cracks a little at the end and he kicks himself mentally. Okay, Michael, try and redeem yourself, “Leave me to just wallow in my loneliness alone. I see how it is.”

Jeremy laughs a little, “Alright you big drama queen, I’ll be in the back room if you need me.”

“Again! Leaving me alone to wallow in my sadness! How dare you!”

He doesn’t get a response other than the door to the back room swinging shut, but that’s okay.

* * *

Jenna sits on the stoop of the flower shop, laughing at some funny picture that someone had sent her. It’s warm outside, the sun is actually _out_ for once, so life’s good right now.

Until someone decides that they need to stand directly in front of her, blocking the sun from hitting her. Jenna looks up, ready to snarl a threat at whoever it is before stopping. The guy in front of her is tall, towering even, and clad pretty much entirely in leather and smug attitude. He smirks down at her, “Is this Reyes Flower Shop?”

She frowns, standing up, “That information is going to cost you.”

“Or I could just look at the name of the shop?” The man laughs, smiling. It’s icy and frigid, untrustworthy, “But I guess I’m feeling generous.”

He pulls out his wallet and shoves a few hundreds into her outstretched hand, leaving her to gape, “It’s, yeah, this is it, Reyes Flower Shop.” Jenna shakes her head and pockets the money, “But it’s closed today, so you’re out of luck if you want any flowers.”

The man rolls his eyes, “Please. I’m not here for the flowers, little miss, I’m here to pick up my date.”

“Your… date.” Jenna glares at him, “You’re not talking about a guy in the blue cardigan, are you? The guy with some serious issues?”

His grin takes on a smug look, “Well, as a matter of fa-”

Jenna shoves him away with all her force, “Oh _hell_ no. You get out of here and never show your face again, you hear me? I can have your name raked through the mud in a matter of seconds.”

“Woah, woah, relax, I’m peaceful, don’t worry.” He raises his hands in defeat, “How about a present to show that I’m being completely honest?”

He pulls a small pill bottle out of his jacket and shakes it. Jenna looks at it with disgust, “Get outta here, now.”

“Just. Let. Me. In.”

“You hurt Jeremy one more time, and I will destroy you.” She gives him one last withering glare, not showing her surprise when he doesn’t even react, and stalks off to find Chloe and Brooke. 

They need to know about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i write jenna and the squip properly???? let me??? know???
> 
> also, watch out for warnings in the note next chapter, it probably won't be that pretty,,,,,


	6. Get Outta This Trash Shop, Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> squip's an asshole, buuuut what's new?
> 
> jeremy is trying his hardest and michael's pissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to add this scene in before i hit Mushnik And Son, to kind of introduce the Squip more? plus this is like, a pretty important scene, sooo,,, yeah! this is really just a filler chapter and i don't actually like it all that much,,, i'm posting the Mushnik And Son scene right after this, so watch out for that!
> 
> also, updates might be slower going forward, i was on a long weekend break, but it's over and now i have school again and play rehearsal and just,,, a bunch of stuff. i'll try to update often, or i'll post multiple chapters with each update, maybe??
> 
> but anyways, enjoy!!

The bell above the door rings as it flies open, startling Michael just the littlest bit. And by ‘littlest bit’ what is _really_ meant is that he almost falls out of the chair he’s sitting in. He doesn’t turn around for fear of it being a robber that has a gun pointed at him, instead focuses on spraying Audrey 2’s leaves with water.

“Hello there. How are you?” The voice that sounds behind him is deep and Michael finally turns around to face him. Not a robber, but the clothes that the man is wearing makes him look very intimidating.

“Fine, I guess. Thank you, but shop’s closed,” Michael says, crossing his arms.

The man raises an eyebrow and smiles, “I’m not here for shopping, you see. I’m here for… that plant you have there, it’s that one that’s been featured on the news so often, isn’t it? What’s it called again?”

“An Audrey Two, but please, I can’t have you in here right now, like I said, we’re closed.”

“You said it was some kind of undiscovered, brand new species, right?”

Dear lord, does this guy talk just to hear himself or something? This is ridiculous. Michael frowns, “Yes, that’s what I’ve been told, now please, you have to leave.”

“Michael?” Jeremy says, coming back from the back room, “Don’t worry, it’s alright. This is my boyfriend, Squip.”

Jeremy flinches when Squip snaps his fingers, and then stutters out a quick, “D-D.D.S, s-sorry, I meant Squip, D.D.S.” He laughs nervously, moving to stand by the other.

Squip raises an eyebrow and looks Jeremy over, shaking his head before turning his attention back to the Audrey 2, “You raised this thing, right?”

Michael nods, feeling wary but also incredibly pissed. Not to mention this guy is talking pretty much literally just to talk and it’s starting to annoy Michael, “Yes. I did.” 

“You raised this thing, and yet you’re still in this dump of a place?” Squip scoffs, glancing at Michael before reaching out a hand to hold on of the plant’s leaves between his fingers, “If I were you, I would’ve left this place first chance I had. You could be so successful, and yet you stay here, surrounded by chumps and idiots.” Michael doesn’t miss the look Squip throws back at Jeremy and he glowers, what the fuck?

“I’m happy here, for your information,” Michael nearly spits out, trying to keep his voice level.

“Michael’s a good guy, he’s really loyal,” Jeremy blurts out in his defense. He shrinks down as Squip turns around on his heel and steps forward threateningly.

“No one was talking to you, were they?”

Jeremy squeaks and turns a bright red, looking down at the tiled floor, “N-No, no one was. S-Sorry.”

“Watch the stuttering, Jeremy.”

“...Right. Sorry.”

Michael watches the exchange in mute anger, unable to move or say anything. Squip grins, turning back to Michael easily, as if nothing had even happened, “I’m telling you… Michael, was it? You should take this plant and get out of this dump. This place is a joke! You hear me?”

“I hear you,” Michael says through clenched teeth. _I hear you getting the fuck out of my story._

“Aren’t we going to be late… Nevermind, I’m sorry.” Jeremy looks over at Michael and then Squip and then back to his feet.

Squip frowns deeply, crinkles his nose in what can only be disgust and sighs, “Well, at least think about what I said, alright, Michael?”

“Yeah. Sure.” _Now get out of my shop._

“Great,” Squip moves over to the door, leaving Jeremy to stand in the middle of the shop. He turns around when he realizes that he’s alone at the door, “Jeremy. Come.”

Come? _Come?_ What is Jeremy, a _dog?_ Michael clenches his fists, watches furiously as Jeremy scrambles to follow. Squip whispers something in Jeremy’s ear, making him flush and nod frantically. He looks back at Michael for a moment to wave and then scurries out the door behind Squip.

Michael sees red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes,,, lemme know what you think about this chapter??????


	7. Reyes And Son! (Doesn't Sound All That Great, Actually)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mr. reyes is gonna regret this sooner or later, isn't he...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy i'll post again when i'm able but for now enjoy thissss!!!!

He’ll think about it? As in, actually consider taking his plant and running out on him? Mr. Reyes wrings his hands together worriedly, watching Michael just stare at the front door. Think, Reyes, how can you make this kid stay so that you can keep the money he’s making you? _Wait!_ He pushes the back room door open, acting as if he didn’t just watch the previous scene, “Michael, can I talk to you for a moment?”

Michael scrambles into action, having only heard the squeak of the door, grabbing a spray bottle and making his rounds around the shop, muttering as he goes. 

“I can’t fucking believe how this guy talked to him, Mr. Reyes! I hate him.”

“Micha-”

“I swear, the next time I see him, I’ll knock some goddamn respect into him. The way he treats Jeremy- It’s enough to make you sick!”

“Michael, please, I need to speak with you for a mo-”

“Jeremy deserves a prince! Not an asshole like _Squip_. He’s a _louse_.”

“Michael!” Mr. Reyes bellows, stopping Michael in the middle of his infuriated ranting.

“Yes, sir?”

Mr. Reyes smiles, trying to make himself more amicable, “I wanted to ask you something.” He pauses, for dramatic effect, “How would you like to be my son?”

“I- you- _what?!_ ”

“You heard me, kid! Do you want to be my son?” Sure, he’s never really _liked_ the kid, but look at the facts. He’s much too poor to let him run out and leave him, “Say yes!”

_”Why?!”_

“Why do you _think_?” Mr. Reyes asks, “Because I _want_ you to be my son! I want to be your dad, see you climb up my family tree. It’s my dream come true!” Not really, “How about it, Michael? Just say the word, I can get the papers!”

“Slow down there a second, Mr. Reyes,” Michael says, looking confused and slightly concerned, “Didn’t you always say that I was trash?”

Mr. Reyes laughs too loudly and pulls Michael to him, hugging him tightly, “Oh, that? I was just kidding!”

“Sir, please!” Michael coughs, trying to push himself away, “I can’t breathe.”

Mr. Reyes drops him quickly, “Sorry, I’m just. Filled with pride! So..? Will you?”

“Um.”

“Please?”

“I-”

“You?” Honestly, he’s about to throw himself down on his knees and beg if Michael doesn’t give him an answer soon,” Please say you’ll be my son!”

Michael tenses up, running a hand through his hair, “I- wow, this is just really sudden? I just.”

“Please, Michael!”

“I- Okay, I’ll be your son!” It’s almost impossible to make out, because he says it in a rush of breath, but he _says_ it. 

“You will?”

“Yes!” Michael is positively glowing now, grinning widely, “A-And don’t worry, I’ll let you come move in with me when you’re old and gray.”

“Gee… Thanks.”

“You’re stuck with me know, I guess,” Michael laughs, “I’m.. crazy touched, Mr. Reyes- Dad? Can I call you Dad?”

Oh god, “Sure! I’ve got to run now, don’t forget to close up.”

“Absolutely, Dad, right away!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme,,,, know what you think,,,, pls,,,,


	8. Git It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the squip is still an asshole, michael has reservations, the audrey 2 is very convincing and jeremy doesn't deserve this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so before anything else please!!! i did bump up the rating because of this and all subsequent chapters because here's where it starts to get a little bit darker, be careful from now on!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Be aware that there is abuse in this chapter, both verbal and physical. It only happens at the very end, so if you don't want to read that part you do not have to, I will give a brief summary of it in the end notes!! If you do not wish to read the last part, please stop at the line "Michael shakes his head vehemently, frowning, “No! I can’t think of anyone who deserves that!”"**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> oof,, this is the longest chapter of this to date and i was contemplating breaking it into two but then i was like,,,,, thats probably not the best idea, sooo yeah! 
> 
> enjoy!!

Mr. Reyes rushes out of the shop, leaving Michael alone in a sort of excited daze. He grins widely and looks around the empty shop, stopping as his eyes land on the Audrey 2.

“I’m his son,” He whispers, making his way over to the plant slowly, “And it’s all because of you.”

He fondly strokes one of its leaves, smiling softly, “I owe you a lot, Audrey Two. You really are the best. Thank you.” He blinks, thinking for just the slightest moment that it may be weird that he talks to his plants, but he dismisses the thought.

The clock on the wall rings then, telling Michael in a high-pitched, screeching voice that it was six o’clock. He looks up at it for a second and then stands, moving to grab his hoodie from the coat rack. He just vaguely realizes, as he pulls his hoodie from the rack, that Jeremy left his cardigan. His hand twitches slightly, he wants to grab it so badly, wants to feel its worn soft fabric between his fingers.

He frowns and shakes his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts and pulls his hoodie on.

“Alrighty then, my friend,” He says, looking back at the Audrey 2, “I’m gonna go grab a bite to eat. See ya in the morning, okay?”

The plant droops dramatically, as if saddened by the prospect of Michael leaving.

If _only_ , Michael thinks, looking down at his bandaged fingers then back at the Audrey 2, “Look, I know that you’re hungry, but can you just hold out for just a little longer?” Michael pleads, walking back over to the plant, “Just so that I can heal up a little bit more, and then I can give you more blood, alright?”

It shudders violently, seemingly repulsed by the very thought, and lifts its head (head?) up, opening its mouth and - 

“Feed me!”

If it was possible, Michael’s jaw would have dropped all the way down to the floor, “Um. What?”

He gets a head tilt in response as well as an incredibly frustrated, “I said, Feed me, Mell! I’m absolutely _starving_!”

“Y-You, _what_ , you can fucking _talking_?!”

“Obviously!” The plant sounds like it’s getting more disgruntled by the minute, “Now can you _please_ get me some grub!”

“B-But I _can’t_!” Michael cries, flapping his arms around in distress, “How about this - I can go run down to the corner and get you a nice sirloin. Does that sound good?”

“It must be _blood._ ”

“Th-That’s disgusting.”

“Must be _fresh._ ”

Oh god. “Audrey Two, I really don’t want to hear this!”

“But, Michael, you’ve been taking _such_ good care of me! Why stop now?” The smirk in its voice is audible and the plant tilts its head to the side, making Michael feel as though he’s being sized up, “It’s so I can grow, Michael! Isn’t that exactly what you wanted?”

“I- Well- _yes_ ,” Michael sputters out, “But we have to face the facts here, you eat _blood_ , so how am I supposed to keep on feeding you. What- do you want me to kill people?!”

The Audrey 2 perks up a bit at that and Michael’s eyes widen with horror, “Oh no, no no nonononono, we have already _had_ the sarcasm talk.”

“How about… I make it worth your while?” The plant’s voice is low and bassy, convincing.

_”What?!”_

Michael is pretty much certain that at this point, if the plant had eyes, it would definitely be rolling them, “Haven’t you noticed that all the success around here, those adoption papers of yours, all started happening when I came into the picture? Did you think that it was all just on big coincidence?”

“You’re just a plant, Audrey Two, an inanimate object!”

“Oh-ho, boy, you have no idea just how wrong you are!” The Audrey 2 roars and then shudders, growing. Its roots flowing over the edge of its pot. Yikes, “I can move, as you have witnessed, and I sure as hell can _talk_ , so who can say that I can’t have anything I want?”

One of the roots comes up and gently shoves Michael onto the stool. He looks around nervously, “L-Like what?” He asks meekly, wincing at the harsh voice crack.

“The chance to deliver, Michael.” Its voice is barely above a whisper now, and it sends shivers cascading down Michael’s spine, “I can give you whatever you desire! A Cadillac? The chance to run this shop one day? It’s yours! If you help me out. Feed me! You know exactly what I like.”

“B-But you’re asking me to _mutilate_ people. Kill them! I don’t know if plants have any sort of morals or anything, but humans definitely do and murder goes against _all_ of them. I can’t!”

“Don’t underestimate yourself, kid! You can and you will!” The plant snarls, gripping Michael’s shoulders firmly, “Do you _want_ to go back to the miserable existence you lived before? If so, then go ahead and let me die!”

Michael opens his mouth to speak, but the Audrey 2 continues on in a softer, calmer voice, “But then, just know, you’ll never get the one you want.”

“Wh-What do you mean by that?”

“Do you really not understand?” It asks, sounding genuinely confused for a moment. It gestures off somewhere with one of its roots and Michael’s eyes follow slowly, until they land on the deep blue of Jeremy’s cardigan.

“... Jeremy?”

“I can help you get him. Help you make him yours.”

Michael tears his gaze away from Jeremy’s cardigan again, looks back at the plant determinedly, “You can do that?”

“I can and will, if you are willing to help me. You just have to justify it, Michael. Look around, there are a lot of folks ‘round here that deserve to die.”

“Wait a minute, hang on, that’s not very nice.”

“Of course it’s not nice, Mell, but it’s _true_ , isn’t it?”

Michael shakes his head vehemently, frowning, “No! I can’t think of anyone who deserves that!”

“Of course you do,” The Audrey 2 drawls, drawing the window blinds open. Michael moves up closer to the window, not entirely on his own, and watches as Jeremy rushes back up to the store, Squip running right behind him. Even from inside the shop, Michael can hear Squip yelling loudly.

“You stupid piece of shit! Can’t remember even the simplest of things!”

Jeremy reaches the door and flings it open, ducking his head as though he were going to get hit, even though the other was still a little ways away. He looks up quickly, and fury licks its way through Michael like a wildfire. Jeremy’s eyes are wide and terrified, and stay that way even when he smiles and struggles to catch his breath as he moves over to the coat rack, rambling on as he goes, “Hey there, Mikey, sorry to j-just, um, ah-ha, rush in? So sud-suddenly, but I forgot my sweater and uh, y-yeah, I just-”

“Would you hurry the fuck up, Jeremy?” Squip shouts from his place in the door. He looks furious, but he smiles coolly when he notices Michael staring, “What do you think? The idiot forgot his sweater.”

Jeremy pulls his cardigan on, or at least tries to, with how terribly he’s shaking. He moves back over to Squip when he manages to get it on, his head bowed so that his face wasn’t visible. His shoulders shudder slightly. 

“Look at me, Jeremy.” Squip’s voice is deadly calm, and Michael can only watch helplessly as things start to move in slow motion, Jeremy lifting his head up at a snail’s pace, Squip’s angry snarl as he lifts his hand and cracks it across his cheek, Jeremy’s shocked and hurt expression as he brings a hand up to press gently Squip’s had just been and then- 

“Move it!” 

Jeremy scrambles out the door, not sparing another glance back at Michael as he rushes off, obviously trying not to get in Squip’s way.

Michael glares at him as he walks out the door smoothly, leaving it wide open, and he slams it shut, whirling back around to the Audrey 2 with the wildfire of fury burning in his eyes, “You were right. That asshole sure as hell looks like plant food to me.”

“He does indeed. Now go get it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so, if you didnt read the last little bit of this chapter basically what happens is jeremy comes back to get his jacket with the squip and obviously the squip is pissed, so he yells some pretty rude things at jeremy and then slaps him across the face its,,,, rough oof
> 
> my favorite scene in the entire musical is coming up next, so look out for that in the next couple days or so!!
> 
> but uh,,, anyways,,, let me know what you think?? comments give me life yo,,,


	9. Now (It's Just The Gas!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yikes this chapter is rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact:
> 
> I had to look up several things for this chapter and they include
> 
> *how long does it take to asphyxiate from gas? - which lead me to a suicide help website  
> *what drug gets you high the fastest? - because i was trying to figure out how to translate orin's laughing gas over to the squip, i ended up just using the laughing gas haha,,,  
> *asphyxiation and suffocation
> 
> how fun is that huh?
> 
> anyways,,, enjoy! this is like 87% dialogue

The plan that they came up with is actually really simple. 

1\. Go to Squip’s office.  
2\. Shoot the son of a bitch.

Which actually, doesn’t seem all that easy when you think about it, considering the whole shooting-the-son-of-a-bitch part is something that Michael wouldn’t really think of doing any other day of the week. Scratch that, his entire _life_. What is he _doing_?!

The office looms over him as he walks up and he shivers, sticking his hands in his hoodie pocket. 

For a moment he freezes, his fingers touching the cold metal of the gun stowed there, but he relaxes and grips it, frowning. He pushes the doors open and immediately spots Squip coming into the main room, “Next?”

Looking around, Michael realizes that he’s the only other person in the room, except for the receptionist, and he gulps, “That’s me, I guess.”

“You have an appointment?”

“Um- no, not exactly? We uh, we met yesterday? Michael Mell.”

Squip looks him over for a moment, confusion written all over his face until it morphs into realization and he nods, gesturing for Michael to join him, “The kid with that plant! How could I forget?”

“Yup, that’s me.”

“I was meaning to ask, is it tough being a florist? I noticed all of those bandages you have on your hands.” Squip leads him down the hall as he talks, not sounding at all interested, and points at an empty room, “Right in here.”

“I- well, n-not exactly? I-It’s tough sometimes, I guess?” Michael moves into the room cautiously and sits down in the seat, his fingers playing over the metal of the gun. Now or never, right?

“Huh, interesting.” Squip has his back turned, and he sees the opportunity and pulls the gun out, aiming it at Squip’s back.

He can almost hear the Audrey 2’s voice in his ear, _now, just pull the trigger, it’s easy,_ and he tries, squeezing his eyes shut as he pulls the trigger.

He hears a faint chuckle. That’s it. No loud bang, no nothing that would tell him that the bastard is dead. Michael opens his eyes and looks up to see the Squip staring down at him, amusement playing across his face, “Wouldn’t have pegged you for the type to own a gun.”

Actually, he hadn’t owned a gun until yesterday. He opens his mouth to reply, but the Squip cuts him off, grabbing the gun from his hand and examining it, “You left the safety on, kid, can’t shoot a single thing. Now, tell me, are you a little nervous about seeing the dentist?”

 _Yes_. “No, I just-”

“Don’t worry, it’ll only hurt a little.”

“No, you don’t understand, I don’t need a dentist. It’s just-”

Squip scoffs and sets the gun down on the counter, moving behind the seat, “Of _course_ you need a dentist, Michael, and I’ll prove it to you.”

“Wh-” The seat suddenly falls back, ripping a loud scream from Michael’s throat, “W-Wait, seriously, stop!”

Squip rolls his eyes and grips Michael’s jaw harshly, leaning in close, “I was entirely correct, as I always am. You’re a mess, Mell, abscessed teeth, plaque, I even see an impacted tooth! I hate to say this, but you need a complete examination. How about we start with that wisdom tooth?”

It’s phrased as a question, but Michael has no time to reply as Squip starts in, “We just have to rip it out, no way around it! What do you think?”

“I think I need to go.” Michael tries to stand up, but he’s pushed back down before he’s even properly righted on his feet, “To the shop, you know! I-I have to work a-and-”

“Michael, come on, what do you take me for? An idiot? You can’t lie to someone like me.” Squip smirks, pointing a finger to the pictures of various mouths, all of which had varying levels of disgusting, “Besides, there’s always time for dental hygiene. You don’t want to end up like any of these people, do you?” 

No, not really. Michael shudders as he looks at the posters and shakes his head, “No, I guess not…”

“Then we must take action right away!” Squip turns and pulls a sharp, scary looking tool off the small table next to him, moving towards Michael.

“W-Wait, hang on!” Michael shouts, throwing an arm in front of him reflexively, “What about Lidocain? Aren’t you going to give me any?”

“No way, Michael, all it does is dull the senses.”

“But it’ll _hurt_.”

“Not for too long! You’ll pass out after a while, don’t worry about it.” Squip advances again and Michael screws his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to come.

It doesn’t though, and he cautiously opens one eye to see Squip looking at him with an unreadable expression, watches as it morphs to something akin to pure delight and Squip starts to speak again, “I just thought of something, Michael.”

“Wh-What would that be?”

“This particular… session is going to be rather pleasing, I think. I also think that I’m going to want something to, well, I guess you could say _enhance_ the time we share here.” He nods, grinning widely, “Yes, I’m absolutely going to want my gas for this one!”

“Gas?”

“Oh, come on, Michael, you know what I mean. Nitrous oxide.”

“Wait, really?” Michael sits up with a sigh of relief and a small smile, “Thank god, I didn’t think you were going to use any.”

“Oh, no, no, no, no, Michael, the gas isn’t for _you_. Didn’t you hear me? It’s simply an enhancer for me, so that this is just all the more fun! I’ll be right back, alright?”

He slips out of the room without waiting for Michael’s reply, leaving him to scramble out of the dentist's chair and over to grab his gun again, “Alright, Michael, all you gotta do is shoot the bastard. Hell, you even have the perfect opportunity! He’s practically smoking himself into oblivion, he probably won’t even notice the bullet. Besides, Michael, it’s for Jeremy. You kill Squip, and Jeremy doesn’t have to put up with the asshole anymore. It’s pretty much a win all the way around. Just pull the trigger when he gets back in here.”

Michael looks up at the door and listens intently. He can just barely hear Squip laughing loudly. He can’t do this, he’d be taking another person’s _life_ , no matter how much of a giant asshole he is.

“Oh god, I love this feeling!” Squip says when he reenters, causing Michael to rush back to his seat, wearing a very odd gas mask over his face, “Now, how about we start with that wisdom-”

He cuts himself off with a snort, and he starts laughing again, wheezing by the time he’s calmed down a little, “I think that’s my cue to take this off, just give me one moment and-”

Squip tries to pull it off. And tries again. Again. It doesn’t come off, “Michael, looks like we have a problem, haha, you see, the mask is stuck.”

Michael watches as Squip wheezes again, like the mask being stuck is the funniest thing, “It’s stuck?”

“Yes!” Another string of laughter that’s cut off quickly, “I could asphyxiate in here, dear lord. Michael! Would you help me out here?”

“Well…”

“Oh, don’t hesitate, Michael, this is life or death here! I’m not immortal, I will actually die if you don’t help me out! This would be such an awful way to go.”

Here’s the thing. He could help. Just help Squip get the mask off and then try and shoot him again and probably fail. Or he could _not_ and not be technically guilty of anything, which would be a whole lot better in the long run. It would be considered an accident, all Michael would have to do would answer a few questions and then he’d be in the clear.

Michael is pulled from his myriad of thoughts by a weak cough. Squip was on the ground, trying to raise his arm to grab at Michael. He steps out of the way and just stares at the morbid scene in front of him. Squip shudders, looking up at him with pleading eyes, “Please, Michael, help a fellow man out!”

Fellow man? Squip is no ‘fellow man’, with the way he treats people? Michael glowers at him, crossing his arms, “An awful death for an awful person.”

Squip’s shock is evident, playing over his face plainly, and then the light dies from his eyes and he convulses once, then lies still. Michael looks at him for a moment and then rushes to the small trash can in the room, heaving harshly, though nothing comes up.

He coughs into his sleeve and then stands over Squip’s body.

Now how is this going to work? How is he going to get this body out of here without anyone seeing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?? that death scene was probably really inaccurate lolol
> 
> let me know how i did with this!! act 1 finale is up next, though it will be a pretty short chapter


	10. Coda (Act 1 Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feed it, michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI YES IM ALIVE I PROOOOMISE!! this is a kind of short chapter, but i wanted this to have its own separate chapter, because i was actually considering tacking it onto the end of last chapter but uhhhh yeah
> 
>  
> 
> also that bmc bootleg was just so good and i cried
> 
> double also i was thinking about it and fun fact about my time putting on lsoh, i actually cried during the last performance bc i didnt want to let this show go. its my baby yall i love lsoh
> 
> BUT ANYwAys enoUgh aboUt mE aH ha
> 
> enjoy this chapter !!!

It’s cold outside, and dark, by the time Michael finally makes his way back to the shop after… the event that shall not be named. He shudders, maybe from the cold or maybe because of the hard weight he just made himself aware of pressing against his back, cold and unforgiving.

Surprising, he was mostly calm after what had happened. He had quickly removed Squip’s body from his office, actually shocked that he wasn’t stopped, when he was absolutely sure that he would have been.

He ended up having to, god, it’s so disgusting to think about, cut up the body. The Audrey 2 was still too small to be able to eat him as one whole piece, so Michael had shed his hoodie, not wanting to stain it a darker red, donned an apron from the shop and grabbed an old axe, dragging it and the body out to the back of the shop, along with a bucket.

Michael carried the now filled bucket back into the shop and gulped, wrinkling his nose at the strong stench of blood in the air. Why hadn’t he noticed it before? He can’t dwell too much on that thought because as soon as he steps both feet back inside the shop, the Audrey 2 lifts up, looking at him expectantly. Michael sighs, and lifts up the bucket to show to the plant, “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Of course, Michael, just feed me.”

Those words, _those specific words_ , for whatever reason, triggered every emotion that he should have felt up to this point and suddenly tears are streaming down his face and he chokes back a sob, lifting his free hand to scrub away the free falling tears. It doesn’t work, unfortunately, so he’s forced to sit next to the plant and feed the severed body parts to it as he bawls, listening to nothing but his own chokes and gasps, and the Audrey 2’s disgusting chomping and snarfing.

He manages to calm down after all of Squip is… inside… of the Audrey 2, and he sniffles, moving to go clean himself up. A glint of white catches his eye and he turns, looking down at it. Squip’s uniform. Shit. Michael scrambles to grab it and rushes out of the store, shoving it in the trash can there.

Hopefully the trash would actually be taken away tomorrow. 

Michael shuts the door with a sigh, leaning against it. The Audrey 2 chuckles, pulling his eyes towards it, and it shakes its head, settling down in it’s pot for the night.

Maybe he should do the same, Michael thinks as he heads to his room, maybe he might be able to get some sleep.

Though, it probably won’t turn out that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Of Act 1
> 
>  
> 
> oof wow this only took,,, ten chapters lololol
> 
> let me know what you thought of act 1, or just what you think of this in general so far! all of yall's comments literally make my day???? so yeah !!!!


	11. Call Back In The Morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yowza, business is doing great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop another cha pt e r  
> that im posting from my phone lolol
> 
> not a whole lot to say about this chapter except for its kind of chunky? i guess???? but its because the song for this chapter is kind of choppy too in a way
> 
> sooo yeah!!! enjoyyy~

After about a week, Michael had started to notice some changes around the shop. Jeremy seemed a lot more jumpy and frazzled, which is entirely justified, considering his boyfriend has been missing since last tuesday. 

Yeah. _Missing._

The Audrey 2, the plant that started all of this, started to grow at an incredible rate, with it now covering over a third of the shop. It kind of freaked Michael out, with how quickly it had grown, but with its exponential growth came hundreds upon hundreds of new customers.

And… so many orders. To say that everyone at the shop was just a little bit stressed out would be the understatement of the century. 

Take today, for example. Mr. Reyes is rushing around from phone to phone (they installed them just the other day and they had not stopped ringing since), answering any call that he can, and then walks out of the shop to talk to Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna, who had positioned themselves outside the shop, sitting close together and gossiping on the stoop. Well, it’s really more like yelling, because Mr. Reyes does _not_ like them sitting out there, but then his expression changes and he rushes back to grab flowers and shove them at the trio, pointing down the street.

Michael shifts his focus at this point, looking over at Jeremy, who flits about, trying to reason with angry customers and looking increasingly worried as he goes through the motions of the day. He struggles to answer two phones at the same time, shifting between the two with a bit of difficulty. 

And Michael is just standing in the middle of the shop, looking like an idiot with nothing in his hands. In his defense, he had just gotten back from a delivery and had been shocked by the sudden influx of customers from when he left to that exact moment in time. It was crazy!

Jeremy looks up at him and the relief is visible as he motions to the various phones strewn about the shop, “Willing to give me a hand?”

He sounds so tired, Michael thinks as he scrambles to answer one of the angrily ringing phones, “Reyes and Son, can you please hold for just a moment?”

He shuts down the angry voice on the other line by setting the phone down and goes to pick up another one, “Hi there, be with you in a moment, please hold.”

“You want flowers for a prom corsage?” Michael hears Jeremy ask, but his back is turned to him as he grabs another phone.

“Flowers for an entourage? We most certainly can do that!” Michael says, trying to put a smile in his voice, “Leaving from the catholic church leaving ninth and vine? Sure thing. Can you please hold for just one moment, I’ll be back with you in just a moment.”

“Forty dollars, of course, ma’am!” Jeremy exclaims, “Please hold for just one moment.”

“They’ll be there in the morning, sir!” Michael says, “First thing tomorrow morning, alright?”

“Oh! Please hold for just one minute, I’ll be right back with you! Michael!” Jeremy nearly shouts his name, batting at his arm excitedly, “Do you remember that estimate we wrote out for the Rosebowl?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

Jeremy grins, “They want to by the flowers here! For every single float!”

“Holy shit, really?”

“Swap with me! You can’t keep them waiting!”

Michael takes the phone that Jeremy is holding out to him, exchanging the phone he has with him, “Reyes and Son. Can you hold for just a minute?”

He holds the phone to his chest, needing a moment to think. The plant was right, right about everything. Business is booming, which is great and wonderful! Michael grins giddily and pulls the phone back up to his ear, “Hello?”

Happily, he looks over at Jeremy, who’s staring kind of blankly at the ringing phone in front of him, and Michael is about to say something when he’s pulled back in by the voice on the end of his line, “Yes, yes, that _was_ me on channel three!”

“Seven _thousand_ boutonnieres?” Jeremy’s incredulous voice rings out, followed by a hastily said ‘please hold!’ and the loud slam of the phone against its jack.

Michael rushes to another phone and grabs it, “Sorry, were you waiting long? Rich! Hey dude, sorry, I can’t really talk right now- oh, yeah, one second and I can get him for you.”

“Michael, it’s that reporter again! Wants you to bring the Audrey Two with you for another interview!”

“I thought we finished yesterday!” Michael whines, then holds out the phone with Rich on the line to Jeremy, “Rich wants to talk to you, he says it’s important.”

Jeremy almost snatches the phone out of his hand and starts to talk rapidly into it.

“Those are out of stock right now, ma’am!”

“I’ll talk to you later, Rich, I’ve got customers!” 

“The daisies only come in white, I’m sorry.”

“I’m too worn out to fight, sir, please.”

The clock on the wall strikes six, which usually sounds very loud and grating, but today it’s a literal chorus of angels, “Jeremy! Look, six o’clock!”

“Oh thank god!” Jeremy says, sounding infinitely relieved as he starts on wrapping up calls, “Please call back in the morning!”

“I can get that sorted out for you first thing tomorrow, please call back.”

“Please call back in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyy can i get some feedback for this chapter? please?
> 
> if not thats totally fine, i just would really like some feedback, because it helps me to improve!!


	12. Suddenly Michael!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda gay but not as gay as i thought it would be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back! back again! sorry for the,,,, mega long wait on this, i just,,, didn't have the inspiration to finish this chapter until yesterday (who woulda thunk that a noreaster and a power outage would be the thing to get me to write this chapter)
> 
> unfortunately, i have no idea when the next chapter will be out because of tech and show week for our cappie show at my high school coming up literally in the next two weeks, but i will try to get it out as soon as possible!
> 
> until then, i hope you enjoy (the incredibly late) chapter 12!

Jeremy sighs loudly as he slams down the final phone, flopping down in his chair, “Finally! I’m so tired I could sleep for an eternity.”

“Me too, Jere, holy shit.” Michael mirrors him, sitting down on the stool next to the cash register.

“Would you be willing to lock up for me? I just really want to go home.” Jeremy says, moving over to the coat rack.

“Sure thing, dude.” Michael looks away from Jeremy and his exhausted expression and then adds, “Are you okay?”

He glances back just long enough to see Jeremy stiffen up, “Yeah, Michael. I’m fine. Why do you ask?” 

Jeremy’s voice cracks on the ‘ask’ and Michael frowns, “I just- well, with, you know, everything that’s going on, I just thought-” He doesn’t know what to say. He really doesn’t. And so he just kind of… stands there, mouth moving but no words coming out.

“You just thought what?” Jeremy asks, his posture unusually straight as he crosses his arms in front of him protectively, “Look, Michael, I just. I get what you’re doing and all, but I don’t really want to talk about it. Okay? Please, just leave it for now.”

He exits the shop, sitting down on the stoop, leaving Michael to scramble to sit down next to him, reaching out a hand before hesitating. What does Jeremy need right now? Surely not to… be left alone like this, “I’m sorry, Jere, really. I just- I’m worried. You’re my best friend and.... I want you to feel better, you know? You miss him, don’t you?” Michael couldn’t even fathom the thought of Jeremy missing that abusive _asshole_.

“That’s.. That’s the thing, Mikey. I don’t miss him,” Jeremy says, pulling his knees up to his chest, “I don’t miss him at all.”

“Then… Then what’s going on?”

“He.. Squip probably got- he probably met with- met with foul play or something, and. And I’m _relieved_ that he’s gone! And- I-I- _fuck_ , Michael, I wanted him gone! I wished that he would leave me!” Michael hears a tiny sniffle come from inside the ball Jeremy’s made for himself, “Which means that it’s my _fucking_ fault in some weird ass way! Because I wished he would just- just disappear and then what does he do? Exactly that!”

“Jere… Jeremy, you don’t have to worry about that asshole for another minute,” Michael says softly, gently setting a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. Thankfully, he seems to lean into it slightly instead of shrugging it off. That’s good… “Because now- now you can see that there are so many people who care deeply about you. Nice people. You deserve someone better than him.”

“No, no I really don’t, Michael,” Jeremy says, shaking his head as he looks back up at Michael. Tears pool in his eyes, just waiting to fall. 

The sight breaks Michael’s heart. He looks so _hurt_ , so sad and vulnerable. 

“That’s not true, Jeremy.”

The tears start to fall and Jeremy shakes his head furiously, standing up, “Yes it is, Michael! Can’t you fucking _see_?!” He hisses, wrapping his arms around himself as he moves to the alleyway beside the shop, “I- I deserved Squip, Michael, because I was a loser and he was the only one- the only one willing to be with me. The only one willing to help me, fix me and make me better. You don’t understand the life I led before I met Squip. You wanna know where I met him? In The fucking Gutter, Michael. I met him in The Gutter.”

“The gutter?” Michael has… he’s never heard of that before. What…? He stads as well, following after Jeremy quickly.

“The Gutter. Shady night spot. I’d go there, after work here, when we weren’t making good money? I-I had to pay the bills, and- and the shop wasn’t- it wasn’t enough. So I’d go there, in- in nasty clothes, and- and I-I’d-” Jeremy breaks off with a sob, hugging himself tighter as he turns away from Michael.

He takes a step closer, gently wrapping his arms around Jeremy as well, “Hey…. Hey. Jeremy… That’s all behind you now, okay? You don’t have to be ashamed of that anymore, you don’t have _anything_ to be ashamed of. You’re one of the sweetest guys I know, the nicest guy around and you know what? I respected that, respected and admired you. And I still do, Jeremy.”

“What..?”

Michael tries to smile a little, pulling back and cupping Jeremy’s face in his hands, “C’mon, Jere, lift up your head. Let’s wash those tears off, okay? Things… Things were bad, I know that,” he murmurs, pulling off his jacket to give to Jeremy, draping it over his shoulders, “But now… Everything’s going to be okay, I promise. I’m here for you, you know that, right? Michael Mell, always at your service, always a friend.”

“You’d… You’d be the first,” Jeremy says, grabbing onto the fabric of Michael’s jacket, “Hell, even my mom didn’t care about me. She left me and dad alone and.. He didn’t take it well either. And… And then Squip and…. I’d follow anyone blindly. They’d say jump and I would ask how high.” He smiles, looking up at Michael as he wipes his tears away, “But you… you’re right. You’re here. And… And I appreciate it so much, you have no idea. You’ve taught me so much in the- in the last five minutes that I can’t even- I can’t even think of what- where I would be right now if I hadn’t met you.

“But- please- I-I’m still scared, _terrified_ even, so please. For losers like me, it’s just, I can’t just-”

“Jeremy,” Michael says gently, stopping him in his track. His eyes are soft as he reaches out his hand and his smile widens as Jeremy takes it, “I understand… It’s going to be okay, I promise, Jere. I’m here for you, no matter what, okay?”

Jeremy nods, smiling back widely, “Okay.” 

And then he does something that… Michael wasn’t expecting. He surges forward, pressing his lips to Michael’s in a soft, yet desperate kiss. It’s smooth, and wet with Jeremy’s tears, chaste and yet not in the oddest of ways. It’s a promise for the future, telling them both that no matter what, they’ll be there for each other. Forever and always. 

It’s safe and warm, Jeremy muses as Michael wraps his arms carefully around his waist and he snakes his arms around Michael’s neck, it’s everything he never had with anyone else, with Squip or, hell, even his _dad_.

He’ll be okay, won’t he? Here, with Michael.

Yeah, he really will be. And he couldn’t be more ready for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, i just really wanted to see the squip as orin lmao i feel like it's a rather good fit
> 
> let me know what you think so far! tell me what i can do better! yell at me about this au! constructive criticism!!!!!!!!! comment!!!!!!! and kudos too if you want but it's fine if you dont i dont mind


End file.
